


Father

by TooManyOneshots (DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Family Drama, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife/pseuds/TooManyOneshots
Summary: You're Jess's boyfriend, and you both go back to Luke's apartment after a date. But what happens when a certain someone is there?
Relationships: Jess Mariano/Male Reader, Jess Mariano/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Father

You and Jess walked up the stairs of Luke’s diner, quietly laughing about nothing in particular. He held you close, in a sort of protective manner. The lights were entirely off downstairs, so you both had figured that Luke had closed early and was upstairs. You figured you might stay at Luke’s for a bit of a late dinner with Jess, since it was only 8.

You arrived at the top of the stairs, in front of the door. Jess knocked on the door, planting a kiss of your forehead. After a few seconds, there was no response. You listened for a moment and heard people talking. Jess knocked again, confused. After a few more seconds with no response, he opened the door and walked into the apartment. You saw Luke arguing back and forth with another man, who you assumed was Jess’s father. They must’ve heard you walk in, because their heads snapped towards you. Luke had a certain expression on his face, like he knew something was about to happen. Jess’s father made his way over to you and Jess, clearly tipsy.

“Who’s this?” His tipsiness was evident in his voice as well as his actions. Jess held you close to him, his arm around your neck.

“My boyfriend, what is it to you?” Jess’s father seemed taken aback, but looked like he was trying to play it off. He started laughing, a hint of nervousness ever so clear in his chortles.

“Nice joke, now who is this really?” He buried his hands in his jean pockets, turning back to you and Jess. Jess held you closer to him, nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck. You instinctively wrapped both of your arms around his chest, holding him close for comfort.

“ _He’s my boyfriend._ ” Jess’s voice was suddenly even more serious than usual, dripping with a hint of anger. He furrowed his eyebrow as his father walked up to him. You stepped a step away out of intimidation, though you were still holding onto Jess for dear life.

“I did _not_ raise a gay son!” Jess’s father’s words caused silence throughout the room. After a second, Luke spoke up.

“Jimmy, please—“

“You’re right. You didn’t raise me.” Jess’s voice was as cold and angry as it could be. He led you back out the door, presumably to stay the night at your house, staring daggers at his horrible father the whole time.


End file.
